


Magical Mistletoe?

by Destiel_Giggity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean/Cas Secret Santa 2016, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sam Ships It, UST, gratuitous use of the word "wang", virility statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Giggity/pseuds/Destiel_Giggity
Summary: Dean clearly felt Cas shiver in his arms.“I. . . . want . . . you” Cas was breathing heavily now and it was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard.“Mmmm I want you too Cas” Dean began lightly grazing his lips over Cas’ cheek and jaw.“But . . .” Cas gasped.“But?” Dean moved his head back a little so he could look into Cas’ eyes, even though every fibre of his being wanted Cas – he was not going to continue if Cas wasn’t sure.“not if you’re not . . .. in your right mind” Cas looked like every word was physically hurting him to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts).



> Prompt : The Magic Mistletoe Incident (aka there are some things Sam can never unsee).

SAM  
Sam was in that state where he wasn’t quite awake but he wasn’t asleep anymore. He knew he was in his room in the bunker but there was definitely people whispering in his room. Usually something like that would put Sam into alert mode but somewhere in his foggy mind, he knew the bunker was safe. So that could only mean one thing. . . . Dean.  
The realisation that his brother could be doing nefarious things in Sam’s room was enough to wake him and make him sit up straight on his bed.

“Whataryoudoing???” Sam hardly recognised his own voice as his tongue tried to unstick from his mouth and his eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room.  
When his eyes had finally adjusted, Sam kind of wished they hadn’t. The scene that met his eyes could only be described as a tinsel bomb filled with unicorn barf and mermaid dust had exploded in his room. And there in the middle of it was Dean and Cas holding one of those life size robotic Santa’s you would only ever find in department stores, looking everything like little kids being caught sneaking candy before dinner.

“WHAT THE HELL DEAN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?” he heard himself shout.

“I told you he would not appreciate your decorating decisions” Cas’ solemn growl of a voice said to Dean.

Dean didn’t seem fazed and just turned to Sam “You still haven’t decorated your room, Sam! Even Cas has a Bee movie poster in his room”

“Dean, You put that in ther-. . .”

“Shush, Cas. Look Sam, it’s xmas in two days and we have an actual home, and none of us are in mortal danger or on a countdown to be dragged to hell and Cas has never experienced xmas. . . I just thought, y’know we could celebrate a little for once, have a real family xmas” They had put the Santa down and Dean put his hands in his pants pockets looking everything like a shy schoolboy.

Sam glanced at Cas who was looking at Dean like he wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be ok. Sam rolled his eyes because really, the fact that these guys hadn’t gotten together yet was so ridiculous with the amount of eye fucking that went on between them. “And you thought a family xmas celebration involved tinsel barfing my room and where do you even get a mall Santa from. . . you know what, I don’t even want to know.” Sam sighed again, it just wouldn’t feel like a Winchester xmas without Dean stealing something, which although was messed up, was kinda heart-warming too. Sam realised that Dean was actually serious about this. . . but amusingly enough not entirely for the reasons he was saying. 

Sam had the sneaking suspicion the bit about Cas having never experienced xmas as a human was more Dean’s reason for this sudden need to celebrate a holiday that he had only shown an interest in once as an adult. . . and even then, he had been about to be dragged to hell. Dean was right of course, none of them were in mortal peril and they did have the bunker with all of its safety enchantments, books and archives. . . .A crazy idea started to take shape in Sam’s mind as he smiled politely at his brother “ok Dean. . . we’ll celebrate. . . on one condition. . . “

Dean’s eyes narrowed in suspicion “Uh, yeah?”

Sam smiled “I get to decorate your bedroom”

Dean’s face showed all the signs of someone trying to work out if he was being played “Uh. . . um ok?”

DEAN  
Joke’s on Sam, dean thought, he had used all the tinsel and decorations in Sam’s room and snow was coming down pretty heavily now, so chances were - Sam wouldn’t be able to drive into town for more decorations. 

Dean smiled mostly to himself as he agreed to Sam decorating his room, feeling safe that short of Sam DIYing like a madman for the next two days, there was no way he would be able to make anything close to the amount of decorations that currently sparkled all around Sam’s room.

Dean smiled again as he pat the department Santa that he certainly didn’t steal when Cas was distracted by fluffy animals at the pet shop. Department stores could write that sort of stuff off though. . . right? 

Dean started to shuffle Cas out of Sam’s room when a thought hit him “and Sam, you can’t just move all of this stuff into my room”  
Sam smiled slyly “oh, I won’t Dean”

Sam’s confidence unnerved Dean slightly but the feeling was quickly replaced by a light happy feeling caused by the realisation that no matter all the crap that had happened to them and between them – he and Sam were ok. 

Riding the sudden high of happiness, he swung an arm around Cas’ shoulders as they walked down the hallway “you know what I’m going to do for you today, Cas?”  
Cas’ eyes met Dean’s and a light blush dusted his cheeks “what Dean?”

Cas had been blushing a lot lately which Dean had figured had more to do with Cas still trying to get the hang of all his human reactions and definitely not anything to do with Cas’ specific reactions to Dean himself. . . definitely not.

Dean was suddenly very conscious of his arm draped over Cas’ shoulder and let it drop off as casually as possible. Except in letting his arm drop, Dean didn’t account for the fact that his hand would brush against Cas’ ass.

Cas’ stopped walking mid step and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, a slight tilt to his head and a slightly more pronounced blush across his cheeks.  
Dean mumbled out a “sorry. . . “ and walked ahead while clearing his throat.

Trying to get those happy feelings from a few seconds ago back – Dean thought about how nice it would be to bake a pie right now. . . even better, how nice it would be to bake a pie with Cas. . . what with the kneading and tasting and warmth. . . “so Cas, how about I teach you how to make an apple pie?”  
SAM

Sam poked his head out of his room as he heard Castiel agree to help Dean make a pie, ugh those guys were so transparently into each other. Since Cas had moved into the bunker, they had become inseparable and the stolen glances between them that had always occurred when Cas was an Angel were tripled in frequency now that they spent most of their free time together. 

Sam had, of course, always known Dean was bisexual. . . there’s only so many times that Dean could pass off checking a guy out for “he’s wearing a cool jacket, Sam!”. What he wasn’t clear about exactly, was why Dean and Cas hadn’t seemed to take that extra step into a relationship when they were both so obviously open to it.  
A thought had occurred to Sam a few months ago that maybe Dean was still holding on to the outdated notions that their dad had drilled into them about what it meant to be a man. . . and maybe was scared that Sam would be disgusted in him or something? Sam didn’t think he had ever given Dean the impression that he would be that kind of person but who knows how that self-deprecating brain of his worked sometimes. So, Sam had decided to let his brother know that he was beyond ok with his sexual preferences (especially if it meant that the ridiculous pining between Dean and Cas ceased).

In usual Winchester style, Sam had decided to let Dean know he knew about his bisexuality via a prank. Sam had been storing every virility statue he came across in the archives to start leaving in inconspicuous places that Dean would find but pretend he didn’t know anything about them until Dean started to go crazy and either confess or ask Sam for help. . . The statues weren’t even those subtle ones you sometimes find in museums or therapist offices – these were undefinable stocky bodies with large overly detailed erect penis’. He had found over 50 of them randomly in the archives when he and Cas had been sorting through the rooms. And if Cas noticed that Sam was hoarding the wangiest statues – he didn’t say anything. . . or thought Sam was a big perv. . . either way he had enough to start leaving them for Dean next time they went on a hunt.

This morning though, the perfect opportunity presented itself in that Sam explicitly didn’t specify what kind of decorating he was going to do in Deans bedroom.  
Sam went to get the statues from storage and began “decorating”.

DEAN  
The thing is, it’s not like Dean was expecting for he and Cas to be kneading dough like that clay scene from the movie Ghost or anything but the last two hours of baking had not really been as. . . intimate as he might have thought. He in no way was trying to put the moves on Cas or anything but it was more awkward than anything for two grown men trying to manoeuvre themselves around each other with flour and apples in such a cramped kitchen. Dean figured maybe it was designed for only one person to cook for this chapter of the Men of Letters. 

Dean had just started to stir his special Apple/cherry glaze when he felt Castiel at his side.

“Dean?” Castiel asked tentatively.

Dean kept stirring the glaze without turning, knowing that if he did, he’d be met with breathtaking blue eyes that would make him go all giddy and stupid, so he kept his eyes determinedly down “yeah, Cas”

“do you. . . do you remember me telling you about what happened with April. . . before. . . “ 

“Yeah. . . “ It wasn’t something Dean really liked to think about because Cas was for all intents and purposes. . .well. .. dead. Not to mention that the Reaper bitch decided to pop his cherry beforehand to add insult to injury. “what about it?”

“i. . . I mean. . . well . . . “ Cas hesitated.

“Spit it out sunshine”

“would I be able to ask you about. . . um sex?”

Dean stopped stirring for a moment and he held his breath for a little longer than normal but otherwise showed no outward reaction to Cas’ question despite his insides lighting up like fireworks “Yeah. . . yeah. . . what do you want to know?”

“Well, um it was nice. . .” Cas said quietly. 

Dean scrunched his nose but forced himself to say “That’s a good start.”

“It was definitely nice and my body kind of knew what to do without any conscious effort from me” which I have been lead to believe is normal.

“Yeah, bodies are usually good like that. . .” Dean said more in commentary than in agreement.

“But I didn’t . . . um. . .” Dean could feel Cas’ warmth getting closer to the side of his body. 

“Didn’t?”

“She was pretty. . .” Cas said abruptly. 

“She was average.” Dean said sternly.

“She wasn’t ugly?” Cas said like a question.

“No I guess not” Dean shrugged.

Cas sounded really uncomfortable with what he said next but hadn’t moved away from Dean, in fact, Dean was pretty sure Cas was slightly leaning into his side at this point “But I didn’t . . . well, I had to think about . . . things. . .to. . . complete the task”.

Dean startled and snapped his eyes as he turned his head towards Cas “what kind of things”

Cas looked away which revealed the blush on his face had moved down his neck “just. . . things that please me”

Without really thinking about it, Dean gently placed his forefinger on Cas’ chin and smoothly got his friend to look back at him. “what things please you Cas?” Dean could hear his voice had gotten quieter and huskier and he could’ve sworn Cas’ pupils had dilated.

“y-“ a loud shout from the hallway leading to the bedrooms cut Cas off 

“Ok Dean. . . it’s ready” Dean heard Sam in the distance.

“Ok cool man. . . .” Dean replied absentmindedly but then realised he was just staring at Cas and he had no idea what Sam was talking about “wait, what’s ready?” he shouted back.

“Decorating your room!” came Sam’s disembodied voice.

“Oh yeah right. . .” Dean turned his attention back to Cas who had not moved back or anything and suddenly Dean felt really nervous “ok. . . I’ll go see what Sam’s ‘payback’ is”

Sam appeared in the hallway with a wide grin and for a moment Dean felt nervous but then he remembered there was no way Sam had found any xmas decorations in those musty old Men of Letters rooms. . . at least nothing that wouldn’t yknow – summon some demon elf or something.

Dean turned to Cas and held out the spoon to him “alright dude, keep stirring this sauce” as Cas took the spoon handle, their fingers slightly touched and Dean’s stomach fluttered as he slowly drew his hand away. Cas looked away casually and Dean realised he was the only one that had felt something at the slight physical contact.  
Slightly deflated from an otherwise charged moment a minute ago, Dean made his way towards his room to see the damage that Sam had done.

CAS  
Cas had to look away as dean headed towards his own room, if he hadn’t turned he was sure that Dean would have noticed the traitorous blush starting at his cheeks and continuing down his neck and in the few months that he had fully inhabited his human body he knew for a fact that the blush continued down his chest. He was being ridiculous. 

Castiel had been aware of Dean’s charms before he was human but it was one thing to see them through the veil of celestial intent and completely another to see it through human eyes and have a body that reacts as his does. . . 

Castiel was startled out of his usual over analysation of Dean Winchester by a booming laughter travelling down the hallway followed by a cackling Sam clutching his stomach and nearly falling over.

“What is it, Sam?” Castiel asked confusedly continuing to stir the goopy sauce.

After multiple failed attempts at trying to breathe, Sam recovered enough to gasp out “Dean’s. . . face “

That didn’t really explain anything to Castiel who gave Sam what he hoped was a confused face.

Between snickers, Sam’s eyes suddenly brightened “why um don’t you go check out Dean’s room Cas?”

Cas looked down at the thick sauce he was stirring and Sam came up to take the spoon away “it’s alright. . . hehehe just go take a look, I’ll keep stirring”

Castiel knew from the years he’d known the Winchesters that this type of behaviour could only mean pranking. Sam had done something to Dean’s room that he found awfully funny and had upset Dean in some way which had made it even more humorous for Sam.

Castiel turned and headed to Dean’s room a bit weary as to what he was going to find – Winchesters always tended to go too far with pranks.

DEAN  
He was going to murder Sam. Straight up murder him. Dean looked around his room still in shock as to how many virility statues an artefacts Sam had found in the Men of Letters archives.

There were at least 40 statues all around the room, the bastard had even taken one of Dean’s guns down from its custom shelf and had replaced it with an overly veiny disembodied penis that sat perfectly on the shelf, the overly large balls acting like the gun handle in a mockery of the gun that usually sat there.

Sam had said something through his laughter about Charlie checking all the statues and artefacts for residual magic so at least Dean felt safe that one of those things wasn’t going to come to life and molest him. . . but still.

Dean had not moved from the spot he had been in when Sam had burst into laughter and stumbled out of the room. He heard footsteps and was getting ready to give Sam the mother of all noogies when he heard Cas’ familiar voice “Dean, is everything alright?”

Dean’s stomach fell to the floor and not even in that fluttery way it did when Cas did something adorable or when they accidentally touched but Dean properly felt like his stomach had fallen out his butt. “DON’T COME IN HERE, CAS” the last thing Dean needed was to have Cas in the same room as a whole bunch of erect wangs, especially after the conversation they had been having just minutes before.

Dean just managed to catch the door as Cas was about to step through but Cas, despite not being an angel anymore, was still pretty strong which was clearly showcased by the fact that he nudged the door a little and was in the room despite dean having put all his weight on it. 

“Dean, whatever Sam did, I do not-. . . . “ Cas stopped mid-sentence. Although Dean’s instinct was to look away from his best friend/crush, the curious part of him couldn’t look away – Cas’ eyes had widened as he soaked the room in, his hand still on the door knob as his knuckles turned white.

Dean decided to play it off as if the fact that his brother somehow knew he was harbouring naughty feelings towards his best friend didn’t bother him. He tried to think of something witty to say but his mind had gone blank. . . all he could see was Cas in his room surrounded by the very essence of virility and it was making Dean extremely warm.

“why would Sam even have so many virility statues?” Cas asked with honest curiosity.

“I uh well, it’s not his personal collection, Cas – he’s apparently been digging through the Men Of Letters archives for months to pull this prank”

Cas’ eyes narrowed and his head tilted in that adorable way it did when he was confused and about to give that confusion a voice. “Did he make sure none of these artefacts had any residual power in them?

Dean breathed out in relief that they were talking and not just silently standing in a room full of wangs ‘Yeah, he said, he got Charlie to run them through some sort of magic detector he found in the archives”

“Oh . . . “ Cas seemed almost disappointed

“Why?” Dean asked now curious as to Cas’ reaction

“oh nothing” Cas rubbed the back of his neck – a mannerism he had no doubt picked up from Dean the last couple of months. Cas finally met Dean’s eyes “I felt something when I walked in. . . but it was probably nothing” Cas looked down at his shoes.

“felt something like what?” Dean tried to meet Cas’ eyes but the fallen angel was avoiding eye contact like the plague.

“Just um, like a . . .pull?” Cas didn’t seem sure as he finally looked up at Dean.

“What kind of pull?” Dean asked in almost a whisper.

“Towards you” Cas said as he took a step toward Dean.

Dean swallowed loudly “I’m uh kind of feeling that right now too, Cas”

Cas had made his way directly in front of Dean and they were just kind of mirroring each other without touching or either of them making a move. “I can see that. . . Dean?”

“Mmm?” Dean asked as he inhaled the scent that was so wholly Cas, it was making him giddy.

“Are we. . . are we under some sort spell?” came Cas’ breathy whisper.

Dean had wanted to kiss Cas’ inviting neck but was hovering at the juncture of Cas’ neck and shoulder “Maybe” he murmured because yeah, some sort of spell would make sense right now. . . I mean he always kind of felt like being this close to Cas and scenting him and kissing him but Cas seemed equally as affected if the shiver that ran through Cas’ body was anything to go by.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“Should we. . . ungh you smell so good. . . uh should we be looking for the cause?”

Dean sighed “I guess so”

They both managed to straighten their backs from the weird wrapped around each other but not touching position they had been in. They did a quick scan of the room by looking around but not stepping away from each other, Dean quickly regretted looking around because the erect wangs surrounding them only made Dean think of his own half erect wang and Cas’ wang in general. Dean closed his eyes and swivelled his head to look up to gain some sort of control of himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw a little green sprig of something tied to the ceiling lamp.

“Goddamn Sam. That must be it” huffed Dean

Cas looked up and squinted “what is that? Basil?”

“What? No, it’s Mistletoe, Cas. I bet Sam enchanted it or something” He was going to doubly murder Sam. . . 

“Oh . . . “ Cas looked at Dean and then looked down and blushed. . . god, he was attractive. The heat that had dissipated a bit as they had looked around kept rushing back into Dean’s veins when he looked at Cas again. He couldn’t help reach out and softly place his hands on Cas’ hip. Cas inhaled sharply but let himself be pulled easily by Dean’s gentle tug.

“Dean. . . I” Cas was so close now.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean was watching Cas’ lips so intently that he saw when they slightly opened after Dean had breathed out his last sentence.

“I . . . want” Cas’ voice was more warm puffs of breath than actual words

“Yeah, what do you want, baby?” the movement of his lips just barely grazed Cas’ lips.

Dean clearly felt Cas shiver in his arms.

“I. . . . want . . . you” Cas was breathing heavily now and it was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard.

“Mmmm I want you too Cas” Dean began lightly grazing his lips over Cas’ cheek and jaw.

“But . . .” Cas gasped. 

“But?” Dean moved his head back a little so he could look into Cas’ eyes, even though every fibre of his being wanted Cas – he was not going to continue if Cas wasn’t sure.

“not if you’re not . . .. in your right mind” Cas looked like every word was physically hurting him to say.

“Oh. . .” Dean felt a laughter bubbling in his throat. “I think whatever Sam would have used isn’t going to force us to do anything”

Cas nodded slightly but still seemed unsure. Dean huffed out a laugh and gently touched foreheads with Cas “Cas, trust me, I want this, I want you. . . I’ve wanted you for. . – “ Dean did not finish his sentence.

CAS  
Castiel felt like his blood was boiling, he felt like the air around them was too hot and stifling and the only way he would be able to breathe was if he kissed Dean within an inch of his life. As soon as Cas heard Dean say “I want you”, his body reacted without consulting his brain and he basically lunged to capture Dean’s lips with his own.

Castiel felt it was a good sign that as soon as their lips met, Dean moaned wantonly and pulled their bodies closer and those strong hunter’s hands crept down to settle on his ass. . . and it was GLORIOUS.

Castiel was convinced that whatever spell Sam had used was officially the best thing ever – he had not felt this body come alive in the way it did as soon as Dean laid his hands on him. His time with April had been educational. . . a bit of fun at best but not even the actual sex had felt as amazing as just kissing and pressing his body up against Dean and having Dean gently squeeze his ass.

Castiel could feel himself fattening and lengthening in his jeans and because they were so close together – he knew Dean was having the same reaction. The thought that Dean was aroused because of him was too much and Cas felt his body shudder involuntarily.

DEAN  
Dean was going to have spank bank material for ages. . . Thaaaank you Men of Letter enchanters. Dean wasn’t sure how the Men of Letter would be using a charmed object like sex mistletoe and frankly didn’t care at this point because Cas – former Angel of the Lord now ridiculously attractive, adorably clueless and wickedly smart human, had one hand in Deans hair and the other drifting slowly down Dean’s back while Dean himself had his hands becoming well acquainted with Cas’ firm ass. 

And how was Cas such a good kisser? By all accounts, Dean didn’t think the Reaper douche would have taught him how to kiss but here Cas was sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth and dominating a pretty heavy make out session.

Dean was giving as good as he was getting but it was too hot a moment to not let Cas explore his share. . . and holy shit was that Cas’ erection bumping into Dean’s??? Dean was. Not. Going. To. Last. but if this was all Dean was going to get then he would take it and enjoy the hell out of it and make Cas see stars if possible.

They rutted against each other, with Cas slightly lifting his leg and wrapping it around Dean’ to get a better rhythm going and kissing wherever they could reach in a frenzied mess that somehow still felt amazing.

Through the heavy fog of arousal and heavy breathing Dean heard his bedroom door open “Hey Dean, I’ve been stirring that thing for like. . . OH MY GOD MY EYES!!! WHAT THE HELL GUYS??” Dean looked up in time to see Sam slap his hands over his eyes like a little kid.

“DAMNIT SAM – it’s the mistletoe!”

Sam let out a noise that sounded eerily like a dying pterodactyl “WHAT?? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KISS UNDER THE MISTLETOE, DEAN! IT’S NOT “PENETRATE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!”

Dean felt Cas’ leg slowly slide down as he cleared his throat “There was no penetration. See?” and Cas turned to face Sam not realising that his pants were tight enough to outline his impressively erect cock.

“OH GOD. I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! I HAVE TO GO WASH MY EYES!” Sam wailed holding out his hands presumably trying to find the door.

Dean had no sympathy for his brother right now “HEY! THIS IS AS MUCH YOUR FAULT FOR USING AN ENCHANTED MISTLETOE OR WHATEVER”

“WHAT???!!” Sam stopped trying to find the door and stood there looking every bit as confused as Dean felt. “The mistletoe isn’t enchanted. . . “ Sam said with a frown. 

“What?” is all dean could think to say.

“It’s not?” came Cas’ voice from behind Dean.

“No!!” Sam almost shouted. 

“Oh. . . ” came the collective realisation from both Dean and Cas.

“Wait. . . so you guys were dry humping each other based on the assumption that the mistletoe was . . . enchanted?” Sam still hadn’t opened his eyes but had turned in their general direction with an incredulous look on his face.

Dean felt himself get hot again but not from arousal this time. “uh. . . well. . . there was this uh. . . pull. . . that we both felt and. . . uh” Dean looked back at Cas who looked back at him in shock.

“Ok, that’s it!” Sam finally opened his eyes and placed one hand on Dean’s shoulder and one hand on Cas’ “this is my xmas gift to you both” Sam took a deep breath “that pull that you both felt had nothing to do with an enchanted mistletoe or virility statues. . . and everything to do with the fact that you’ve wanted to bone each other since the moment you met”

Dean made a move to protest but stopped himself just as Sam lifted a finger to supposedly cut his protests off “Cas, how would you feel if Dean were to find a random girl and bring her back here to have sex with?” 

Cas’ scrunched his nose and eyebrows that made him look like a kicked puppy then he looked down at the floor “if that is what would make Dean happy, it is not my place to say anything”

Sam shook his head “ok, but I didn’t ask you what you would say, I asked you what you would feel?”

Cas’ head snapped up to meet Sam’s steady gaze “oh. . . I would feel . . . sad. . . maybe a little angry?”  
One side of Dean’s mouth quirked up into a half smile at the fact that Cas just kinda admitted he would be jealous if Dean brought a girl home.

“Ok, and Dean. . . how would you feel if. . . if I told you that I wanted to date Cas?”  
Dean’s smile fell as quickly as it had come “What?” he asked with a little more force than he intended.

“You want to date me?” Cas asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow and longing look towards Dean.

“No Cas. . . ok, see both of your reactions right now? Those aren’t platonic friend reactions. . . “

SAM  
Sam smiled to himself as he closed the room to Dean’s door, he felt like he had accomplished something today, he felt proud and happy for Dean and Cas. . . that is until he heard a very husky moan coming from Dean’s room . . . and then a very loud “mmm Cas, baby, where were we?” Sam’s smile faded pretty quickly as he grumbled back to his room about how he hoped the extra layer of tinsel and xmas crap in his room would act as soundproofing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3 kittyAug!


End file.
